Radar and Small Animals
Title: Radar and Small Animals Players: Elizabeth Maxwell and Heather O'Leary Location: California Woods (unknwon exactly where) Synopsis: Hmm. Squirrels, unknown bush rustlings, overly planned things that would take too much time, and maybe even a few later plans... LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell moves back and forth from the shuttle quietly, checking supplies and places to put them, so things are packed off properly when things are good enough for travel. Heather O'Leary is sitting, with Liz's Jacket and her own panties on, with her Laser Rifle in Hand. She seems to be pointing it at something in the woods. She hisses softly, for Liz to be quiet, than fires the laser. Rustling in the woods can be heard, as something falls to the ground. "Not much, but that squirrel will at least be cooked from the laser...." Elizabeth Maxwell pauses slightly at that, glancing over and nodding. "Yeah... the ration packs are... questionable at best, inedible at worst. Just wish there were a way to hide the smoke so we could build an actual fire, and properly cook anything we caught. Too much time, though, and nothing to hide it with..." She glances about, checking the supplies. "The sooner we get picked up, the better..." she pauses a little. "Squirrels are by far the smallest things out there. I'm more worried about bigger ones." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Heather and bites her lip, heading over to get the squirrel quickly, and bringing it back, offering it to Heather, and glancing around for one of the knives to cut it with. Heather O'Leary shakes her head at the knife offer, pulling her combat knife out of the pocket of Liz's jacket, "I'm OK... Want me to keep an eye out for one for you?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit at that. "I'll be all right. I'm more worried about getting things situated to move out when we need to... Probably would be good if you did though, really... something to do at least, and I probably shouldn't be going without anything..." she hmms a little bit. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I checked the Emergency Rations... They won't keep a human going... but..." She hesitates as she starts to field strip the squirrel, "But they will keep Angelica going... and possibly you... High in protein from the look, but not much else... Guess the Visitors need more protein than anything else..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and shakes her head. "I... was trying to avoid those, actually." She shivers slightly. "It won't keep me going anyway. Maybe her, but..." She shakes her head. Heather O'Leary nods, "Well, Animals alone won't keep me going, or any one else, for that matter, except Angelica...." She finishes removing the bones, guts, skin, and head of the squirrel, and begins to eat it. Wincing a bit at the total rawness of it, but she is able to swallow it. She offers some to Liz, holding the meat out to her to take some, if she wants it. Elizabeth Maxwell cringes just slightly, and takes one of the parts that didn't get completely cooked, smiling. "thanks..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Gotta keep my girl from getting too thin" She tries to eat some more of the squirrel, knowing she, more than Liz, needs the food in her stomach, because prior to the last few days, she wasn't eating much, and she is a lot more wounded than Elizabeth. Elizabeth Maxwell tickles a little bit. "You need the food. Maybe we'll get something bigger, along the way... we should..." She glances about a little bit Heather O'Leary nods, "But much bigger, and I doubt many people will be able to eat it... Not without using more Laser blasts than I would feel comfortable about..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I thought at one point about trying to restore a system or two on the fighter, using laser power packs... Heather O'Leary nods, "Could be done... But what systems? The only one that would probably be good, would be the Temperature controls, but if we are gone... not much good. The Radio? I checked, the Radio Transmitter is gone..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs.... "Great. What about the ship's radar system?" Heather O'Leary nods, "It should be fine... Might be enough Juice in the system for a couple sweeps... but... Blocked by the trees like we are, wouldn't get anything unless it was right over head." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit. "Wonder how much power it takes to run a sweep..." She pulls the laser pistol from her bag, and pulls off the power clip, looking it over. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "Probably not a lot... but what good will it do, Baby?" She finishes the best parts of the squirrel, and sets the rest down, "The trees block most of the signal anyway... It might send up a burst that could also be tracked. Not exactly sure how the Visitor Radar works..." Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a bit. "We've run it before, without transponder or IFF, and haven't, by any appearances, been tracked for it... Asides, there's a way to make it look like it wasn't from the ground. And get a lot better range..." She glances up "Alex was climbing one of the trees for lookout duty, last night... if I could extract the radar system, I or someone else could take it up high enough to run a sweep and not get blocked. The portable radios will work from the tree to the ground... Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "You could." She shrugs, not seeing the point, other than being able to prepare to be killed, at least until they are all fixed up, but remains quiet. Instead, she just watches the area, as best she can. Elizabeth Maxwell scratches her head. "With long enough radar range from the treetops, we could, in theory, see if a fighter might be close enough to visually spot a line of smoke." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "in theory... Yes. However, there is the risk of starting a fire, and than, having it be discovered, because a Skyfighter came into range after we had the fire going... We will either have to risk a fire, or not.... Using the Radar to try and lull us into a false sense of Security is a bad idea, I think..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little. "If a fighter showed up at even extreme range, they could radio down and we could throw dirt on the fire in seconds." Heather O'Leary nods, "And the smoke would continue to rise for a few minutes." She shrugs slightly, "We'll have to see. I am sure Julie will listen to your ideas, and the others will want a fire, if only to be warm tonight... So I can be outvoted without much of a problem." She winks, "We just have to be careful, Love." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at that. "Nighttime is the best time for a fire anyway, they won't see the smoke then, and if we move far enough, the canopy will hide the fire itself." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Unless they use the IR Sensors on the Skyfighter, and if they do that, our body temperature will give us away anyway...." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "Yeah. Essentially. I doubt they will, though. They'll see the holes from the engines exploding, see a burnt out crashed hulk, and probably assume everyone was killed." Heather O'Leary nods, "If we are lucky enough not to have anyone spot the explosion or burning, when we blow the Skyfighter... IF we blow the Skyfighter..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "If. Yeah. The trees won't entirely hide the explosion, for certain. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Won't hide it all, really... Unless it is raining when we detonate the Skyfighter..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "which is another thing... weather..." she sighs and looks up. "could be a bad impediment. If it rains too much while we're trying to get back. Also, a few forest animals mostly known further north are down here as well. /Large/ ones." Heather O'Leary nods, "Bears, Cougars... But for the most part, they will avoid us." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I hope so..." she sighs a little. "that, or they could think we're a campsite or such, and try poking their noses in to see if we have any food they could forage from. I heard something about that on a wildlife special once... people were offering food up to the bears to get them to go away, so a lot have gotten bolder about walking closer to people, thinking they'll get food for it." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I hadn't heard that... So, we carry some of the Food Packets, to toss to them. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "If that satisfies them...." She shakes her head a little. "I took a taste of one of those ration packs... The way they taste, it might just make them cranky. A slight rustling can be heard in the distance, from the underbrush. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, I'm sure a Laser Blast will scare them away... Or, they can become dinner." Not much of an environmentalist, is she? Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Yeah, I suppose so..." She glances over towards the rustling, and hmms a bit. "Hm... wonder what that is..." she starts slipping into the woods some. Heather O'Leary frowns, "Liz... Considering what you were just talking about, perhaps you should wait..." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "Doesn't sound big enough to be a bear... might be a deer or something, though. Depending..." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "It's not Human or reptile, so just leave it alone, eh?" Elizabeth Maxwell slips back a little and nods. "I suppose you're right..." She back in next to you, stroking your hair gently. Heather O'Leary leans in, and says softly, "If it was just us out here, we could have a lot of..." She shrugs, maybe the poor woman is frustrated. Elizabeth Maxwell holds you to her gently, kissing softly. "Soon as you're all fixed up, we'll find a spot away from all the others, when they stop to rest, and we still can." She kisses you very gently then, her hands slipping down your front and back, to hold you. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Not likely though.... They... they might find us, and I doubt I'd be able to live with that." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "They know how close we are, or at least some of them have figured it. They wouldn't come out to look. Especially with Tyler along, cause he /knows/, from hearing it through the walls." Heather O'Leary blushes at that thought. Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles happily and laughs as Heather blushes, kissing. "Well, it's true..." END LOG Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13